


If You Know Where You Stand

by Tabithian



Series: Cities in Dust [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Destiny (Video Game), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a life and vitality to Venus that keeps bringing Jason back there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Know Where You Stand

**Author's Note:**

> [I've been listening to this song a lot, so. *hands*](https://youtu.be/DfMrfAFNLwI)

There's a life and vitality to Venus that keeps bringing Jason back there. Picking up bounties from Xander at the Tower or his counterpart at the Reef when Jason's out that way and wants to conserve a little fuel.

Bets too, here and there, from other Guardians in the clan. Friendly little wagers as to who can collect the most roto joints or focusing lenses, little things that ca earn them a little glimmer and goodwill from vendors and outfitters at the Tower. Things to make patrol a little more interesting, take the edge of boredom off.

Not that there's any such thing in the life of a Guardian, no.

No seemingly endless stretches of time walking the cliffs of the Ishtar Sink or listening to their echoing footfalls in the Archive while their ghost has a field day digging through the files. No time lost scaling Vex structures in the Citadel and surrounding areas with your ghosts a fretful, worrying, presence at your side as you listen for the telltale sound of a Vex teleportation.

No, none of that.

“There's a patrol beacon over there,” Tim says, idly. Dipping down to scan a sign posted to the side of a building, worn and weathered, vines creeping across it like everything else here. “Do you want to see who set it?”

Jason makes a humming noise, eyes drawn to the buildings sinking in the ocean, glass and steel crumbling away under the weight of time and neglect.

Wonders what it was like, here, during the Golden Age. People walking down these streets, paths, going on about their business talking and laughing and _living_.

Not this, empty roads and parking lots full of abandoned cars rusting away and sliding slowly in the ocean. Ground broken under his feet, old signs and directories still receiving power somehow that flicker, displaying old logos and information centuries out of date. (Marvels at how fast everything must have happened, with the things Jason's seen, learned, since Tim found him all that time ago.) 

There's a cry, high, piercing, and he tracks the sound, sees a winged creature wheeling high in the sky above them.

Pale coloring against the expanse of Venus' sky, and wonders if this is how the rumors of [Ahamkara](http://www.destinypedia.com/Ahamkara) reappearing got started. Other Guardians coming here and seeing the [batadactyls](http://www.destinypedia.com/Batadactyl), thinking _maybe_ , and damn whatever the cost.

“Jason?”

Jason looks over at the quiet murmur, sees Tim watching him, bright glow of him stark against the shadows he's in.

“Might as well,” Jason says, pausing to scoop the little shit up, corner of his mouth quirking at the indignant squawk it gets him. “We could use the glimmer.”

Roy and Kory picked up some new toys when they left to deal with Oryx with their old fire team, and it's eating into their store of heavy ammo synths.

Ordinarily, Jason would get on their cases – okay, _Roy's_ \- about it, but he figures they get a free pass for now for buying all of them a little more time.

Tim make a quiet, thoughtful noise at that, but doesn't speak and Jason turns his back on the broken remains of a long-dead city.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands*


End file.
